May I Kiss You?
by aries queenzha
Summary: AT, Romance, humor nyempil, TWO SHOT. BBBYAYA. slight FaYi. Aman dibaca kapan saja termasuk sebelum berbuka puasa. Hubungan Boboiboy dan Yaya tertimpa masalah. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, hanya berawal karena rasa ingin tahu Boboiboy. DLDR..RnR..FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Islam adalah agama yang mengatur segala aspek kehidupan manusia. Mulai dari tata cara makan, berpakaian, bergaul, sampai cara tidur pun, islam sudah memberi petunjuk bagaimana cara melakukan hal-hal tersebut dengan baik. Tentunya semua itu demi kebaikan manusia itu sendiri. Dalam aturan-aturan tersebut berisi perintah dan larangan yang harus ditaati. Akan tetapi, manusia juga makhluk yang tidak pernah luput dari kesalahan, dengan kata lain tidak semua aturan bisa ditaatinya. Hal itulah yang terjadi pada Boboiboy dan Yaya.

Kedua remaja yang menduduki bangku kelas 3 SMA ini rupanya mengabaikan salah satu larangan dalam islam, larangan yang paling sering dianggap angin lalu oleh kebanyakan anak remaja, yakni, pacaran.

Sebenarnya Yaya sangat paham bahwa memiliki hubungan spesial dengan lawan jenis itu tidak diperbolehkan. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan 'Iya' satu tahun yang lalu, saat pemuda bertopi dinosaurus tersebut mengungkapkan isi hatinya dan memintanya untuk jadi pacarnya.

Walaupun telah menjalin hubungan selama setahun, namun Yaya sebisa mungkin tetap menjaga jarak aman dengan kekasihnya. Dia tidak mau melakukan kontak fisik berlebihan seperti yang biasa dilakukan anak jaman sekarang. Bahkan Yaya sering mencibir dan tidak habis pikir, bagaimana anak sd berani melakukan hal-hal yang Yaya sendiri tidak berani membayangkannya.

Selama setahun tersebut, hubungannya dengan sang kekasih berjalan dengan mulus. Pulang bersama, ke kantin bersama, mengerjakan tugas bersama, ke toko buku bersama, dan berbagai kegiatan lain yang mereka lakukan bersama. Hingga pada akhirnya, mulailah muncul permasalahan di antara mereka. Masalah yang dimulai karena kekasihnya meminta satu hal darinya.

Sebuah ciuman pertama.

 **Disclaimmer: Boboiboy bukan punya saya. Saya cuma minjem karakternya aja.**

 **Warning: TWOSHOT, BBBYaya, romance, pikiran gaje yang memberontak untuk dituangkan lewat ff, mungkin OOC, tulisan spontan, EYDtak sempurna, dll.**

 **A/N**

 **Hai, ada yang inget saya? Yah saya kembali lagi dengan fict otepeh saya nih, siapa lagi kalau bukan BBBYaya… haha… sebenarnya saya mau lanjutin fict yang lain, tapi waktu mikirin plotnya kok yang muncul di otak saya cuma ide gaje ini aja, mainstream sih mungkin. Ah tapi jari saya gatel banget pengen nulis mereka kayak gini, gak tau deh ada yang suka atau nggak. Intinya DLDR lah ya… tenang, ini aman dibaca sebelum berbuka kok,,, haha**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Boboiboy, laki-laki normal berusia 18 tahun yang kehilangan statusnya sebagai jomblo konginetal di bawah pancaran air mancur buatan di taman pulau Rintis. Selayaknya pemuda normal seumurannya, Boboiboy tentu memiliki ketertarikan lebih terhadap makhluk yang disebut perempuan. Jadi wajar dong kalau dia penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman.

"Yaya"

"hmm" jawab Yaya dengan gumaman karena mulutnya tengah sibuk menyeruput jus strawberry favoritenya, setelah itu, dia pun kembali membaca novel.

Kedua remaja yang telah naik status dari sahabat sejak kecil menjadi kekasih saat remaja itu tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sebuah kursi memanjang di halaman belakang sekolah. Sang pemuda terlihat ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu, namun sinar di matanya memancarkan begitu banyak keraguan.

"Aku mau cerita nih, boleh gak?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan sangsi.

"Cerita aja" sahut Yaya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari novel yang sedang dia baca.

Boboiboy berdehem sebelum memulai ceritanya, "Ehemm… kan gini, kemarin waktu aku mau latihan sepakbola, ternyata baju gantiku tertinggal di loker."

Yaya hanya mengangguk sambil membalik halaman selanjutnya, "Terus?"

Boboiboy menyamankan posisinya, "Nah, karena kalau gak pake seragam club bola gak boleh ikut main, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengambil baju ganti itu."

"Lalu?" Yaya masih lebih berminat pada cerita di novelnya daripada cerita sang kekasih.

"Kalau mau ke loker kan pasti melewati ruang club fotografi, nah tanpa sengaja aku ngelihat Fang dan Ying di ruangan itu…"

Yaya mulai tertarik mendengarkan cerita Boboiboy, gadis pengendali gravitasi tersebut melirik pada pemuda di sampingnya. Pikirannya diliputi tanda tanya, Fang memang anggota club fotografi, tapi Ying, bahkan Yaya ragu gadis itu bisa menggunakan kamera professional atau tidak, jadi untuk apa dia di sana? Menemani Fang? _eh_ …

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yaya, Boboiboy segera menyahut, "Aku juga gak tahu apa yang dilakukan Ying di situ, awalnya aku mau masuk menyapa mereka, tapi nggak jadi setelah…" sang pemuda diam-diam menelaah ekspresi yang ditampilkan kekasihnya.

"Setelah apa?" kini Yaya mulai antusias.

"Setelah aku sadar kalau posisi mereka itu deket banget, ternyata mereka berdua lagi selfian pake kamera DSLR." Jelas Boboiboy sementara Yaya hanya ber- _oh_ ria, wajahnya kembali menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan, dia tahu betul gadis chinnese itu memang ratunya selfie, jadi dia tidak heran.

"Tapi kamu bakalan kaget kalau tahu apa yang aku lihat selanjutnya."

"Apa?" ujar Yaya kembali membaca novelnya dengan khusyuk sambil menyeruput jus strawberry miliknya.

"Mereka berciuman"

"Uhuk" Yaya tersedak oleh jusnya, lalu terbatuk-batuk. Gadis itu spontan mengurut dadanya sendiri, sehingga reflek Boboiboy mengusap punggung gadis itu,.

"Makanya, minum itu jangan sambil nafas."

"Uhuk-uhukk" Salahkan pemuda itu karena mengucapkan fakta yang membuat sang gadis lupa cara bernafas saking kagetnya. Setelah beberapa detik barulah gadis itu bisa mengontrol diri, menyisakan sedikit air di ujung kedua matanya.

"Mau aku ambilkan air?"

Yaya segera menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak enak jika harus merepotkan sang kekasih, "Aku udah nggak apa-apa kok, tenang aja." Boboiboy tidak membantah sang pacar, namun wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Maaf bikin kamu kaget gitu, aku juga kaget sih. Kayaknya mereka pacaran, tapi kok gak bilang-bilang ke kita. Awas aja mereka kalau ku temukan, aku tagih PJnya tiket nonton konser Maroon 5 berdua sama kamu." Sahut Boboiboy melanjutkan pembahasan mereka sebelumnya.

Dalam hati Yaya juga setuju dengan Boboiboy, yah dulu sewaktu mereka jadian, kedua sahabatnya itu kecipratan _happy_ nya, mereka menagih PJ ke Boboiboy berupa tiket nonton konser Super Junior yang tentunya menguras isi dompet. Untungnya sang pengendali elemen tersebut sedang memiliki banyak uang karena menolong seorang pengusaha sukses di kota saat hendak dirampok.

"Aku nggak nyangka ternyata mereka diam-diam…" Yaya enggan melanjutkan kalimatnya, gadis itu pun segera menepiskan pikiran tersebut dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya.

Boboiboy memiringkan badannya ke arah Yaya, "Tapi Yaya… aku juga penasaran."

"Penasaran gimana?" Gadis itu masih asyik dengan novelnya. Merasa diabaikan, Boboiboy pun kesal dan merebut novel tersebut dari sang gadis.

Yaya tersentak, "Hey kembalikan."

Boboiboy berdiri dari kursi itu, mengangkat novelnya tinggi-tinggi hingga Yaya tidak bisa menjangkaunya, karena gadis itu hanya setinggi dagu sang pemuda. Tak kehilangan akal, Yaya segera naik ke kursi dan merebut bukunya dengan cepat. Boboiboy pun mengalah dan hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan sang kekasih. Gadis itu kembali duduk dan membuka lembar novelnya, mencari halaman terakhir yang dia baca.

"Lagian kamu cuek banget sih, kalau udah pegang novel pacarnya dilupain." Gerutu Boboiboy yang kembali duduk di samping Yaya.

Yaya menghela nafas, lalu menatap Boboiboy sambil bertopang dagu. "Iya Boboiboy-ku sayang, apa yang membuatmu penasaran?"

Pemuda yang ditatap hanya cengengesan sebelum menjawab, "Aku penasaran…bagaimana ya rasanya berciuman."

Mata Yaya membelalak mendengar penuturan sang pacar. Yaya segera mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada sang novel. Namun otaknya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi.

"Mana ku tahu, tanyakan saja pada Fang." jawab Yaya sambil menahan rona merah di wajahnya, sungguh ini kali pertama dia membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan seorang laki-laki, tentu hal itu membuatnya malu, apalagi laki-laki itu adalah Boboiboy.

"Malas ah, pasti nanti si landak itu tertawa kalau aku bertanya."

"Terus gimana? Daripada kamu penasaran kan."

Boboiboy menyeringai, "Daripada bertanya, lebih baik merasakannya sendiri kan?"

Yaya mulai tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan laki-laki ini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga ingin merasakannya. Stanley dan Amaar Deep juga pernah melakukannya, bahkan sepertinya di kelas kita hanya aku dan Iwan laki-laki yang tidak pernah berciuman."

Degg… jantung Yaya serasa berdetak melamban, gadis itu berharap pemuda ini tidak akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak, tapi harapan itu pupus setelah Boboiboy melanjutkan, "Aku juga ingin merasakannya Yaya…" Pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Bersamamu"

Yaya mengalihkan _hazel_ nya pada sang pemuda bertopi dinosaurus.

Hening…

"Kita kan sudah setahun pacaran, tidak salah kan kalau aku memintanya. Lagipula hanya bibirmu saja yang sering ku khayalkan. Aku ingin sekali mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu…" Boboiboy menarik nafas panjang. "Jadi, boleh aku menciummu, Yaya?"

Hening lagi…

 _TIK TIK TIK_

 _kriiiingg_

 _PLAKKK_

Suara bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat beradu dengan suara tamparan keras di pipi mulus sang pengendali elemen.

Mata gadis itu menyiratkan kemarahan, pipinya hampir sewarna dengan jilbabnya, bahkan telinganya pun ikut panas mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya. Gadis itu berdiri, menatap pemuda yang sedang memegang pipi kirinya dengan tatapan kecewa.

Boboiboy yang masih syok hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya, saat Yaya berbalik hendak meninggalkannya barulah dia memperoleh 100% nyawanya. Reflek dia ikut berdiri dan menarik lengan gadis itu.

Yaya menghentakkan tangan Boboiboy dengan kasar. Gadis itu berlari namun berhasil disusul oleh Boboiboy. Pemuda itu kembali memegang pergelangan tangan Yaya dengan lebih erat.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok tiba-tiba menamparku dan bertingkah aneh begini." Boboiboy menaikkan oktaf suaranya.

"Kamu yang kenapa! Kamu yang aneh. Apa-apaan permintaanmu itu." Balas Yaya dengan suara yang tak kalah tinggi, masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman Boboiboy.

"Itu hanya permintaan, aku nggak maksa kamu sekarang kok, kan bisa besok-besok." Tutur Boboiboy yang justru membuat telinga Yaya semakin memanas.

 _Apa katanya tadi? Besok? Jadi Boboiboy benar-benar ingin merebut harta Yaya yang hanya akan dipersembahkannya pada suaminya kelak? Yaya tidak percaya… Dia harus menghindari pemuda ini, tak peduli dia sahabatnya ataupun kekasihnya._

"Oh jadi gitu," Yaya mengangguk pelan. "KAMU PACARAN SAMA AKU CUMA PENGEN ITU HAH?" Yaya mulai berteriak, mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar mereka.

"AKU PIKIR KAMU ITU BEDA, TAPI TERNYATA SAMA SAJA!" oke, kali ini teriakan Yaya seperti magnet, menarik orang-orang yang sudah duduk manis di dalam kelas keluar menyaksikan amukan ketua dari segala ketua organisasi di sekolah mereka.

"Bu-bukan maksudku begitu Yaya, kamu salah-."

"JADI AKU YANG SALAH?" Yaya memotong ucapan Boboiboy dengan nafasnya yang masih berderu karena emosi.

Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, "Ya ampun Yaya, maksudku kamu jangan salah pengertian…" Boboiboy frustasi, apalagi setelah memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya, tampak begitu banyak orang yang mengintip maupun yang terang-terangan menonton pertunjukan epic ini.

Ada yang sembunyi di dekat tong sampah, ada yang mengintip di kejauhan, ada yang mengintip di jendela, dan tak sedikit juga yang terang-terangan menonton mereka dari jarak dekat.

Menyadari arah pandang Boboiboy, Yaya menoleh ke belakang, ke kiri, dan ke kanan. Dilemparkannya _deathglare_ pada orang-orang yang terlalu ingin tahu urusan orang itu, hingga membuat sebagian mereka menjauh. Yaya kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda yang dia akan pertimbangkan lagi statusnya. Lalu sekuat tenaga dia menghentakkan genggaman di pergelangan tangannya.

"Lebih baik kita jalan sendiri dulu…" ujar gadis pengendali gravitasi tersebut dengan suara rendah.

Boboiboy tertawa miris, "Maksudmu?"

"Kita putus" bagaikan tersambar halilintar di siang bolong. Bukan hanya sang pengendali elemen yang terkejut, tetapi semua orang yang berada dalam radius jarak pendengaran normal juga ikut kaget.

Berita jadiannya Yaya dan Boboiboy tahun lalu menjadi berita paling menggemparkan se-SMA pulau Rintis.

Bagaimana tidak? Rupanya efek berita itu sungguh besar. Tak sedikit siswi yang menangis, dari menangis sesenggukan hingga menangis histeris. Bahkan siswi-siswi yang terlalu terobsesi dengan pemuda superhero tersebut, sampai mempelopori organisasi tak resmi yang bernama GPBJ, singkatan dari "GERAKAN PENDUKUNG BOBOIBOY JOMBLO".

Jadi tentu saja berita putusnya mereka ini juga tak akan kalah heboh dari tahun lalu.

"APA?" Boboiboy tidak terima dengan keputusan Yaya, "Putus katamu?" lirih Boboiboy.

Yaya mengangguk.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya padaku Yaya!" hentak Boboiboy. Ditatapnya gadis bermata hazel tersebut lekat-lekat, seolah menyuarakan isi hatinya melalui tatapan mata.

Saat hati kedua tokoh utama kita ini tengah patah, jangan heran dengan siswi-siswi lain yang justru dengan entengnya update status di facebook yang kurang lebih isinya sama, misalnya seperti…

'Asyik… cowok itu udah diputusin pacarnya, bisa nyalon nih aku.'

'Akhirnya, terimakasih Tuhan…karena telah mendengarkan doa hamba-Mu.'

Ada juga yang begini, 'Boboiboy jomblo? What? Jomblo girls! Jomblo! Puja kerang ajaib..wuwuwu'

Sungguh gadis-gadis labil.

"Kita putus sampai pikiran kotormu itu pergi." Tegas Yaya.

"Pikiran kotor?" Boboiboy mendelik, "Astaga Yaya, jika kau marah hanya gara-gara itu, kau sungguh kekanakan."

Yaya terdiam sejenak, "Hanya?" Yaya memiringkan kepalanya, "Hanya katamu? Dan… dan… aku ini kekanakan?" kini giliran Yaya yang tertawa miris.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin putus darimu."

Pemuda itu hanya bisa cengo melihat keseriusan yang terpancar di wajah gadis pecinta biscuit tersebut.

"Kamu ini…Argh…" Boboiboy mengacak rambutnya, pemuda yang terbawa emosi itu reflek berucap tanpa memikirkan akibatnya, "Yaudahlah, terserah, efek baiknya aku tidak harus lagi merasakan biskuit mematikanmu."

Yaya tersentak, _Jadi Boboiboy menganggap biskuitku mematikan? Padahal selama ini dia selalu menghabiskan semua biskuit yang ku buat untuknya, dan dia selalu bilang rasanya 'Terbaik' Jadi…_

Gadis berhijab pink itu kini tak hanya marah, tapi juga sedih sekaligus kecewa. Dia mengingat bagaimana ucapan teman-temannya yang mengatakan pemuda itu selalu membuang biscuit pemberiannya di selokan, tong sampah, atau diberikan pada kucing gila. Tapi dia terlalu percaya pada pemuda tersebut, jadi dia selalu menepisnya.

Iris gadis itu mengalirkan setetes bening, sambil menatap sendu pengendali elemen yang berstatus sebagai _mantan pacarnya_ (?).

Hati Boboiboy terenyuh melihat Yaya menangis, setahunya gadis itu adalah gadis yang kuat. Dia tidak akan pernah menangis kecuali jika hatinya benar-benar hancur.

"Yaya…" Boboiboy menyentuh pipi gadis itu untuk menghapus air matanya, namun jari-jarinya langsung ditepis oleh si gadis pengendali gravitasi.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU"

Boboiboy terkejut, semua penonton(?) juga terkejut. Tidak pernah Yaya terlihat seperti ini, marah, sedih, kecewa, semuanya campur aduk. Yaya berbalik sambil mengusap air matanya. Dia berlari menjauhi mereka semua.

"YAYA" Boboiboy ikut berlari mengejar sang gadis.

Namun Yaya berhenti dan menghentakkan kakinya. Seketika timbul gaya gravitasi yang sangat kuat menarik siapapun hingga menempel di tanah. Semua yang berada dalam radius 50 meter dari sang pengendali gravitasi akan ikut merasakan efek gravitasi tersebut, dan Boboiboy lah yang paling merasakan akibatnya.

Kaki, lutut, serta telapak tangannya menempel di tanah. Pemuda itu tengah berjuang agar wajahnya tidak ikut-ikutan menempel.

Saat hampir semua orang panik, hanya papa Zola yang justru tertawa gembira. Pasalnya dia frustasi karena para siswanya tidak mengerti setelah dia berulang kali menjelaskan materi hukum Newton terutama tentang gravitasi bumi, dia bingung bagaimana memberi ilustrasi kepada siswanya. Tapi sekarang justru contoh nyatanya sedang dirasakan oleh dirinya sendiri dan siswa-siswanya.

"Huahahaha… terimakasih anak murid kebenaran, pink gitu…" Tampak papa Zola yang menjelaskan dengan wajah sumringah di dalam sebuah kelas. "Inilah contoh gravitasi yang cekgu jelaskan! Sekarang kalian pahaaam? Kalau masih tak paham juga, cekgu kebis dengan rotan keinsyafaaaan..."

*kembali ke TKP

"Yaya… hentikan" ujar Boboiboy dengan suara parau. Pemuda itu melihat teman-temannya yang lain, tampak sebagian besar dari mereka benar-benar kesulitan menghadapi gaya gravitasi sekuat ini.

Yaya tersentak, menyadari perbuatannya. Oh dia menyesali yang telah dia lakukan. Hampir dia menjadi monster yang menakutkan bagi teman-temannya. Cukup biskuitnya saja yang dianggap sebagai monster, jangan kekuatannya juga.

Seketika gaya gravitasi tersebut lenyap dan kembali normal seperti semula. Boboiboy akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Semua yang ada di sana juga ikut lega.

Sementara itu, sang pengendali gravitasi kini berlari menjauh dari mereka semua… hingga potret dirinya lenyap dari pandangan sang pengendali elemen.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?_ batin Boboiboy.

Berawal karena Boboiboy yang penasaran bagaimana rasanya berciuman, lalu mengajak Yaya baik-baik. Tetapi hasilnya apa? Boboiboy tidak pernah menyangka gadis itu akan semarah ini, kekasihnya yang terkenal adil lagi bijaksana itu bahkan sampai mengucap kata putus.

 _Putus…_

Hal yang tidak pernah Boboiboy bayangkan akan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Yaya. Yah, pemuda itu menyesal, menyesal telah mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak ingin didengar oleh sang gadis berhijab pink.

Dia harus meminta maaf kepada gadis itu, dia harus mendapatkan Yaya kembali, yah harus! Tapi sebelum itu, tolong ingatkan Boboiboy untuk menghajar Fang saat dia bertemu dengannya nanti, gara-gara Fang mencium Ying di depan matanya, hubungan Boboiboy dan Yaya jadi kacau seperti ini.

 _Awas kau FANG!..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N**

 **Fict ini tercipta karena otak eror saya yang membayangkan BBBYaya itu kissing, bukan versi kartunnya yang ku bayangin tapi versi animenya yang sering digambar oleh author-author sini. Tapi tetep aja, rasanya nista bayangin anak sd, islam lagi, ciuman gitu… haddeh. Ya sudahlah, ini ceritanya two shot aja, gak tau deh ada yang mau baca, ataupun memberi coret-coret komentar. And for the last**

 **Review please… gak butuh 5 menit kan buat review, karena review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya…^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Pertengkaran dalam hubungan remaja merupakan hal yang lazim. Boboiboy tahu betul hal itu. Tapi pemuda ini tidak pernah menyangka dia dan Yaya akan mengalaminya hanya karena masalah sepele. Terlebih lagi, masalah tersebut membuat hubungannya kandas. Boboiboy juga masih tidak percaya kata 'putus' begitu lancar terucap dari bibir mungil gadis berhijab pink. Apa kenangan mereka tidak cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan status mereka?

Beberapa siswa kelas XII Ipa1 baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. Begitu melewati pintu, Boboiboy mendapati Yaya yang tidak lagi duduk di depan kursinya. Gadis itu bertukar posisi dengan sang gadis keturunan china.

 _Dia sengaja menghindariku?_ Batin Boboiboy _._

Boboiboy ingin menghampiri Yaya dan berbicara dengannya, tapi diurungkannya niat tersebut karena guru mereka yang berpakaian super ketat dengan gaya superhero lebih dulu menginterupsi perhatian semua orang.

"Selamat pagi menjelang siang wahai anak murid kebenaran…"

Cekgu Papa Zola melanjutkan ceramahnya, sambil berterimakasih pada Yaya karena membantunya sewaktu menjelaskan materi hukum Newton di kelas lain. Boboiboy tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa gurunya ini malah bersyukur, dasar guru aneh, yah tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada dia ikut kena hukuman.

Boboiboy bertekad harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yaya sesegera mungkin, yah harus.

 **Disclaimmer: Boboiboy punya monsta. Saya cuma minjem karakternya aja.**

 **Warning: TWOSHOT, BBBYaya, romance, pikiran gaje yang memberontak untuk dituangkan lewat ff, datar, OOC, tulisan spontan, EYDtak sempurna, dll.**

 **A/N**

 **Gak nyangka fict ini lumayan banyak yang suka, mungkin karena judulnya ya. Tenang aja, fict ini aman dibaca sebelum berbuka kok, jadi**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaya… tunggu…"

Sang gadis berhijab pink tidak terusik dengan panggilan itu, di pikirannya saat ini hanya segera tiba di rumah dengan nyaman, karena sedari tadi dirinya sudah tidak tahan menghadapi tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya sambil berbisik-bisik, sejak masih di kelas hingga mendekati gerbang sekolah masih saja orang-orang itu tidak berhenti bergosip.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi Yaya tidak peduli. Dia hanya ingin menghindari pemuda yang saat ini sedang mengejarnya.

"Yaya…ayolah jangan menghindar terus…" Boboiboy berhasil meraih bahu Yaya dan memutarnya agar berhadapan dengannya. "Kita perlu bicara, ku mohon. Sebentar saja"

Yaya terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Aku perlu menenangkan diri."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada yang sangat rendah, bukan kemarahan seperti sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja itu adalah penolakan, mungkin Boboiboy memang harus memberi Yaya waktu untuk berpikir jernih. Karena tidak ada bantahan dari Boboiboy, Yaya segera berlalu dari tempat itu, meninggalkan pemuda yang menatapnya sendu.

"Hey…"

Boboiboy tersentak saat kedua bahunya ditepuk keras oleh dua orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang dan Gopal. Boboiboy tidak menjawab sapaan kedua sahabatnya. Pemuda itu memilih diam sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket, lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Apa gossip itu benar?" Tanya Gopal yang sudah menyusul Boboiboy.

"Kalau maksudmu gossip aku dan Yaya putus, yah itu benar." Tukas Boboiboy datar.

"Oke, kau berhutang cerita pada kami…kau harus menceritakan yang terjadi selengkap-lengkapnya."

Boboiboy mendelik malas pada pemuda raven tersebut, "Kau sendiri berhutang cerita dan pajak jadian pada kami."

Fang gelagapan, kini si rambut raven itu sadar bahwa Boboiboy telah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Ying, matanya berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam Boboiboy, sementara Gopal tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Aku tak mengertilah, kalian ini bicara apa."

Boboiboy mendengus, "Semua ini gara-gara dia lah." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Fang.

"Hey aku tak tau apa-apa, kenapa dibawa-bawa. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kalian." Protes Fang.

Pengendali elemen itu membentak sang pengendali bayang, "Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Gara-gara kau mencium Ying, aku jadi putus sama Yaya!"

 _Krik krik krik_

"ee…umm…" wajah Fang memerah, tak mampu berkelit dari tuduhan Boboiboy, dia tidak tahu bagaimana informasi tersebut bisa sampai di telinga Boboiboy, sementara Gopal, rahangnya hampir jatuh ke tanah saking kagetnya.

Gopal memutuskan untuk memecah suasana, "Kalian berhutang banyak padaku. Ayo kita selesaikan hal ini secara laki-laki di rumahku."

"Heh, ayolah" ujar Boboiboy antusias.

 **-o-**

"Wkwkwkk…Hahaha…"

Suara tawa terbahak-bahak terdengar dari pemuda bersurai raven dan pemuda yang berbadan gempal. Kedua remaja itu kompak hampir jatuh berguling ke lantai. Merasa diejek Boboiboy lebih memilih berkonsentrasi lagi pada game Papa Zola yang dimainkannya.

"Puas kalian? Puas!"

Fang berusaha meredam tawanya, sementara Gopal masih setia memegang perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Boboiboy menyesal menceritakan kejadiannya pada dua sahabatnya ini.

"Bukannya prihatin malah ngetawain… Huh…Gak tau apa aku lagi galau nih." Boboiboy bersungut kesal, "mati kau… rasakan ini… hyaa…" pemuda itu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menekan stik game keras-keras.

Fang berdehem, diambilnya stik game bagiannya kemudian dengan sigap ikut membantu Boboiboy menyerang "Lagian kau sih, Yaya itu kan alim banget, dia juga rada galak, jadi mengajak Yaya berciuman sama artinya dengan masuk ke kandang singa."

Gopal yang masih memegang perutnya ikut menimpali, "Kau aneh-aneh saja Boboiboy, pake bilang tinggal kau dan Iwan saja yang belum pernah, aku juga belum pernah kali…"

"Mana ku tahu dia akan semarah itu," Boboiboy masih setia menatap layar yang menampilkan video game di hadapannya, sambil mengambil cemilan yang tersaji "…lagian kan aku penasaran rasanya gimana, waktu itu ku lihat Fang sangat menikmatinya sih."

Spontan wajah Fang memerah saat Boboioby mengungkitnya lagi, dengan sigap pengendali bayang itu memasang tampang coolnya, "Itu artinya aku lebih hebat darimu Boboiboy, bahkan aku lebih dulu bisa mencium seorang gadis daripada kau. Haha…"

Merasakan pandangan kedua sahabatnya yang menajam membuat pemuda raven itu bergidik, "Apa lihat-lihat?"

Boboiboy dan Gopal mengendikkan bahu, "Ceritakan bagaimana rasanya saat kau mencium Ying…" Tanya Gopal antusias, Boboiboy ikut mendengarkan.

Fang mengingat lagi moment saat dirinya bersama Ying berduaan di ruang fotografi, "Eh…eum… rasanya… manis, lembut, bibir Ying sangat lembut, dan juga…" Fang memperhatikan wajah yang menahan tawa melihatnya, "…sudahlah lupakan."

"Wajahmu merah loh Fang, haha…" ujar Gopal yang akhirnya mendapat jitakan dari sang pengendali bayang.

Berbeda dengan Gopal yang justru tertawa, Boboiboy malah semakin penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Tapi dia tahu dia takkan mendapatkannya dari Yaya, dan Boboiboy samasekali tidak berminat pada bibir gadis lain. Sepertinya pemuda ini harus bersabar menahan rasa penasarannya, yang lebih memenuhi pikirannya sekarang adalah minta maaf pada Yaya.

"Baiklah kembali ke pokok permasalahan, sekarang kalian harus membantuku mendapatkan Yaya lagi."

"Heh, aku juga? Aku kan tidak terlibat Boboiboy," keluh Gopal, tangannya mengambil beberapa cemilan yang tersaji di meja.

"Terserah, yang jelas aku mau balikan sama Yaya."

"Oke, begini saja, kita minta bantuan Ying untuk menjelaskan pada Yaya. Kau pernah dengar kan bahwa hanya perempuan yang mengerti perempuan lainnya."

Boboiboy mengangguk, kemudian merogoh handphonenya dan memberikannya pada Fang,

"Nih, telpon Ying."

Fang mendengus, "Aku juga punya nomornya kali."

Boboiboy memutar matanya bosan, "Kali aja kau gak ada pulsa…"

Fang ingin protes, tapi akhirnya tidak membantah, diambilnya handphone milik Boboiboy dan menekan sederet nomor.

"Hallo, Ying, ini aku, Fang."

"Boboiboy butuh bantuanmu bicara pada Yaya…"

Fang menjelaskan bagaimana situasi Boboiboy pada Ying, nampaknya gadis itu sudah tahu perihal masalah sahabatnya karena dia tidak terkejut mendengar cerita Fang.

"Jadi gini, Boboiboy itu penasaran setelah melihat kita…"

"Tau tuh si Boboiboy, katanya dia ngintip kita waktu di ruang fotografi. Hah… aku jadi ingin mengulanginya."

"Haha, jangan marah dong sayang, kan cuma becanda…" sejenak Fang melupakan game yang dimainkannya. Dia mengambil bantal sofa di dekatnya, lalu menjadikannya senderan kepala. "Iya, aku juga sayang kamu, aku akan jagain kamu kok…aku gak akan macam-macam tanpa seizinmu…"

Boboiboy dan Gopal sweetdrop melihat Fang yang berkali-kali berganti posisi sambil cengengesan tidak jelas.

"WOY! Kenapa malah kau yang telponan, pakai hp mu sendiri saja, kau tak punya pulsa ya?" Boboiboy segera mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Fang.

"Eh aku ada pulsa lah…" sewot Fang tak terima tuduhan Boboiboy, Fang segera mengambil handphone-nya dan menekan *123# dengan pd nya. "Nih lihat..."

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah tulisan di layar smartphone S*msung Galaxy S4 milik Fang

 **Pulsa 2sen s.d 26Jul15. Puluhan juta tunai + video model ada kat sini**

 **1\. Nak?**

 **2\. Paket Komplit**

…

"Huahaha…Wkkwkwk"

Kini giliran Boboiboy dan Gopal yang menertawakan pemuda raven tersebut, sementara si pemilik handphone hanya garuk-garuk kepala sambil malu-malu.

"Percuma punya hp keren kalau pulsanya gak ada, hahaha." Boboiboy tertawa di atas rasa malu rivalnya.

"Hp nya harga 2 ribuan ringgit, eh pulsanya cuma 2sen, wkwkwk." Gopal menimpali.

Fang bersungut kesal jadi bahan olokan kedua sahabatnya, "Aku lupa isi pulsa lah, nanti aku isi…" smartphone itu pun disimpannya kembali.

"Ying bilang dia memang ingin bicara pada Yaya, ternyata hampir semua orang sudah tahu, berita putusnya kau dan Yaya cepat sekali menyebar." Fang mengambil stik game yang ditinggalkannya, lalu mengatur ulang permainan.

Gerakannya diikuti oleh Boboiboy dan Gopal, "Ingat hutangmu juga Fang." Kata Gopal mengingatkan.

"Bukannya kau yang berhutang padaku."

Secepat kilat posisi Gopal berganti memijat pundak Fang, "Esok aku bayar, hehe… esok esok…"

Boboiboy hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabat gempalnya, dalam hati dia berharap semoga Ying berhasil meyakinkan Yaya. Yah, Boboiboy sendiri juga harus mencari cara agar Yaya mau kembali padanya. Gadis itu terlalu berharga untuk Boboiboy lepaskan begitu saja.

 **-o-**

Program yang ditampilkan di tv berganti-ganti dengan cepat, di depan televisi tersebut terdapat sofa yang diduduki seorang gadis berhijab pink. Gadis itu hanya menekan remote asal-asalan, mengganti saluran tv nya yang tidak ada yang beres menurutnya.

Saluran1

 _Hari gini masih mikirin mantan? Saatnya kamu gabung di acara keren ini, di Mak Comblang…Kita-kita di sini bakalan nyomblangin kamu biar kamu gak jones lagi._

Ganti…

Saluran2

 _Saatnya buat kamu para jomblo, daftarkan dirimu di Take Him Out sekarang juga._

Ganti…

Saluran3

Yaya langsung menggantinya, sebab acara yang ditampilkan adalah film korea yang dua tokoh utamanya sedang berpelukan dengan jarak wajah yang sangat tipis.

Saluran4

 _Do-do-do-do-do-dora! Do-do-do-do-do-dora! Dora dora dora the explorer! Dora…Boots, that super cool-_

Yaya mematikan tv nya dengan kesal.

 _Apa-apaan acara hari ini. kenapa pada gak ada yang bener. Hey aku juga jomblo baru 6 jam, aku bukan jones._ Teriak Yaya dalam hati, dan hey, siapa juga yang ngatain Yaya jones. Perasaan gak ada deh.

Gadis itu merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Diambilnya smartphone miliknya yang bertengger di atas meja. Sesaat setelah mengotak-atik handphonenya Yaya mendengus kesal. Dilemparkannya lagi smartphone tersebut ke tempat semula.

Yaya kesal, tak ada satupun pesan masuk dari Boboiboy, baik di sms, Line, WA, BBM, Fb, ataupun twitter. Gadis itu berharap setidaknya Boboiboy akan berusaha meminta maaf. Tapi yang ada hatinya justru semakin memanas saat membaca status-status dari penggemar terang-terangan mantan kekasihnya, lebih parahnya lagi beberapa di antara mereka dengan beraninya bertanya langsung padanya di chatting Line, BBM, dan dinding facebook.

Yaya mengacak jilbabnya dan menelungkup di sofa, rasanya baru kemarin dia pergi jalan-jalan bersama Boboiboy, lalu kenapa sekarang semuanya begini. Apa Yaya terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan? Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Keputusannya tidak salah, Yaya tidak bisa bersama orang yang hanya menginginkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Yaya juga tidak bisa mentolerir perbuatan Boboiboy yang membuang biskuit-biskuit darinya.

 _Tingdong_

Gadis itu bangun dari sofa dengan malas dan merapikan kerudungnya, kakinya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ying? Eh ayo masuk"

"Tidak usah Yaya… aku ke sini mau mengajakmu berbelanja. Kau bisa kan?"

Yaya tersenyum, mungkin daripada dia hanya duduk diam sambil cengo memikirkan Boboiboy di rumah, lebih baik dia pergi bersama sahabatnya. Lagipula sudah lama dia tidak pergi _shopping_ bersama Ying.

 **-o-**

"Laki-laki memang seperti itu Yaya, cara berpikirnya berbeda dengan perempuan…"

Yaya terlihat bingung, seolah mengetahui pertanyaan yang diajukan sahabatnya, gadis chinese itu melanjutkan "Aku tau kau sudah tau hubunganku dengan Fang kan? Dan jangan Tanya aku dapat informasi dari siapa. Kau pasti bisa menebaknya. Para fansgirl Boboiboy hampir seperti wartawan yang memburu artis untuk digosipkan…" Ying masih asyik memilih sederetan pakaian yang cocok untuknya, "yang ini bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

Yaya hanya mengangguk, entah untuk baju yang ditunjukkan Ying atau perkataan gadis itu.

Ying meletakkan kembali baju itu, matanya beralih pada pada sepasang baju couple berwarna biru tua dengan gambar setengah kacamata di masing-masing pinggir bajunya, yang mana apabila baju tersebut diletakkan berdampingan akan terlihat gambar kacamata yang berbingkai ukiran hati.

"Nah…ini yang aku cari… gimana menurutmu Yaya? Bagus kan?" Tanya Ying antusias.

Yaya mengangguk tidak jelas, gadis itu masih memikirkan Boboiboy, gadis itu merasa aneh, padahal dia yang memutuskan Boboiboy tapi kenapa malah dia yang uring-uringan memikirkan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, aku beli yang ini, ayo kita bayar dulu…"

Kedua gadis tersebut berjalan menuju kasir, setelah melakukan transaksi mereka berdua segera meninggalkan toko baju tersebut, berjalan sebentar lalu masuk ke sebuah caffe untuk membeli _ice cream_.

"Maaf aku tidak segera memberitahumu tentang hubunganku dan Fang…" Ying kembali menyendokkan ice cream vanilla ke dalam mulutnya, sementara Yaya hanya mengaduk-aduk _ice cream strawberry_ nya dengan malas.

"Ayolah Yaya, sejak kapan kau jadi pendiam begini, setidaknya kau masih memilikiku sebagai sahabat yang bisa kau ceritakan segala masalahmu…"

Yaya berdesah, sadar dia tidak bisa menyimpan masalahnya sendiri, "Aku kecewa padanya Ying, harusnya kau tau kan…"

Ying menanggapi Yaya dengan senyuman, "Aku paham, tapi harusnya kau mendengar penjelasannya dulu…tidak adil kalau langsung bilang putus."

Yaya merunduk, menatap bentuk _ice cream_ miliknya yang sudah tak karuan, "Iya, tapi aku _shock_ saat dia bilang ingin…" gadis itu semakin merundukkan kepalanya, malu-malu mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Ingin menciummu?..." tebak Ying, gadis berkacamata bundar itu bersedekap, "Ayolah Yaya, kita sudah 18 tahun, Boboiboy itu juga laki-laki normal… dia hanya mengikuti insting dan keinginan fisiknya saja… aku yakin hal itu terjadi pada semua laki-laki, atau mungkin semua remaja, tapi perempuan lebih bisa mengatur dirinya."

Gadis keturunan china itu kembali menyantap ice creamnya dengan lahap, kemudian melanjutkan. "Lagipula Fang saja meminta itu padaku setiap hari."

Yaya terbatuk, oh dia bergidik ngeri membayangkan sahabat ravennya itu, _ternyata Fang sangat mengerikan_ batin Yaya.

"Kalau Boboiboy sampai bersikap begitu, dia harus siap sampai ke bulan…"

Ying juga bergidik ngeri membayangkan perkataan sahabat muslimnya ini, Fang harus bersyukur memiliki pacar sepertinya. Walaupun dia terbilang tomboy, tapi Ying tidak akan tega melukai pacarnya.

Yaya melanjutkan, "Lalu apa kau memberinya pada Fang?"

Ying gelagapan, dia salah tingkah membicarakan hal seperti ini di tempat umum, "Tentu saja tidak! Hey aku tidak semurahan itu Yaya… itu hanya terjadi sekali." Ying berusaha menormalkan rona wajahnya, kemudian berdehem. "Begini Yaya, perempuan dan laki-laki itu berbeda tidak hanya secara fisik, tapi juga secara emosi dan pola pikir."

Ying memulai ceramah panjangnya, "Perempuan dan laki-laki itu bagaikan kutub utara dan kutub selatan." Yaya mendengarkan Ying penuh perhatian.

"Laki-laki itu lebih mudah menggunakan bahasa yang _to the point_ daripada bahasa isyarat, jadi saat Boboiboy ingin menciummu dia akan mengatakannya secara langsung."

"Tapi itu dosa Ying, dalam agama kami bersentuhan saja sudah di larang, selama ini aku merasa cukup berdosa karena berpacaran dengan Boboiboy, apalagi sampai…" Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Harusnya kau menjelaskan hal itu padanya."

"Mestinya Boboiboy sudah tahu itu, 12 tahun kita belajar agama di sekolah, apa itu belum cukup." Yaya berdecak kesal.

Ying tersenyum, ditaruhnya satu tangannya pada tangan sahabatnya.

"Tidak semua orang bisa memegang teguh aturan agamanya, Yaya. Di situlah tugasmu sebagai seorang muslimah kan, mengingatkan sesamanya. Semuanya juga tergantung pada kita sebagai perempuan, yang penting kita tetap teguh pendirian dan bisa menjaga diri. Percayalah tidak akan ada laki-laki sebaik Boboiboy yang akan memaksakan kehendaknya."

Yaya tersentuh, tidak salah dia menganggap Ying seperti saudaranya. Gadis china itu bisa menyadarkan Yaya akan kesalahannya. Toleransi yang tercipta antara dua sahabat berlainan agama ini begitu tinggi. Merasa terharu Yaya bangun dari kursinya dan memeluk sahabatnya.

"Terimakasih Ying, terimakasih…"

Ying yang terkejut hanya membalas pelukan sang sahabat, "Baiklah, sekarang lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau dianggap macam-macam karena kau memelukku." Ying berpura-pura bergidik ngeri, Yaya tertawa mengetahui pikiran aneh sahabatnya.

Ying lega melihat bahagia kembali menguar dari sahabatnya, tapi ekspresi itu segera berganti menjadi ekspresi murung.

"Tapi Ying, aku sangat kecewa saat Boboiboy mengatakan biskuitku mematikan, padahal kau tahu kan aku membuatnya dengan penuh cinta. Tapi Boboiboy samasekali tidak menghargainya, dia malah membuang biskuit pemberianku."

Oke kali ini Ying kehabisan kata-kata manis. _Karena biskuitmu itu memang mematikan Yaya, semua makhluk bernyawa yang normal pasti akan menolak biskuit buatanmu._ Ying membatin.

Yaya mengeluarkan sebungkus biskuit yang teramat cantik dari tasnya, sang gadis berkacamata bundar menegak ludah.

"Kasihan sekali kau biskuitku, aku membuatmu untuk paman Boboiboy, tapi paman jelek itu malah membuangmu, huhh dasar…" Yaya berbicara sendiri pada biskuitnya, seperti orang gila. Lalu perlahan mata cokelat gadis itu beralih pada sahabat chinese di depannya. Ying mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Tapi di sini ada bibi Ying, oke Bibi Ying kan baik, aku akan menyerahkanmu padanya." Yaya mengakhiri kegilaannya, dia membuka bungkusan biskuit itu dan mengambilnya satu, lalu disuapinya biskuit itu pada sahabatnya yang kini memucat "Nih Ying, makanlah…aaaa"

Ying menegak ludah lagi, gadis malang itu hanya berharap semoga setelah ini dia masih bisa hidup tenang.

 **-o-**

Yaya meregangkan badannya di atas kasur, dia lebih mengikuti otaknya yang memaksanya bangun dan melaksanakan shalat shubuh, daripada keinginan badannya yang memilih kembali beringsut dalam selimut. Walaupun ini hari minggu tapi Yaya tidak mau bermalas-malasan.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, gadis itu perlu merefresh pikirannya. Usai melaksanakan shalat subuh gadis itu mengambil Al-Quran bersampul pink miliknya. Gadis itu membaca beberapa ayat yang terdengar bagaikan lantunan melodi yang sangat indah. Setelah selesai, gadis itu memeriksa handphonenya. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika mendapati handphonenya penuh kiriman permintaan maaf dari Boboiboy.

Pesan 1

 _From : My little dinosaur_

 _Yaya, aku minta maaf… tolong jangan menghindariku lagi._

Pesan 2

From: My little dinosaur

 _Kenangan kita selama ini apa tidak ada artinya bagimu? Yaya ayolah aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku, aku masih mencintaimu. Kamu mau kan jadi pacarku lagi._

Pesan 3

 _From: My little dinosaur_

 _Yaya…Aku bersumpah tidak akan bertindak yang macam-macam padamu. Aku juga bersumpah akan memakan semua biskuit yang kau buat untukku. Tapi tolong, jangan seperti ini…_

Yaya tersenyum simpul membaca pesan ketiga dari mantan kekasihnya, selanjutnya gadis itu memilih untuk membaca 98 pesan lainnya yang berasal dari satu nomor yang sama dengan pesan sebelumnya. Walau rata-rata isinya sama semua, tapi Yaya tetap senang membacanya.

"Hayyo kenapa cekikikan sendiri…"

Yaya menoleh pada suara yang amat dikenalinya, "Eh, Ibu…" Gadis itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Tidak ada apa-apa kok Bu."

Nyonya Yah hanya tersenyum, "Ohya, tumben Boboiboy tidak kemari, biasanya hari minggu dia ke sini. Kalian bertengkar ya?"

Hubungan Yaya dan Boboiboy memang telah diketahui oleh keluarga masing-masing. Baik Tok Aba maupun orang tua Yaya tidak menentang hubungan mereka, malahan orang-orang tua itu cenderung mendukung hubungan kedua remaja ini, karena mereka memang berpacaran secara sehat.

Yaya bungkam, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya yang sangat mengharapkan Boboiboy jadi menantunya.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kamu beliin persediaan cokelat di kedainya Tok Aba ya, katanya mau buat kue. Nanti malam kan kakek mau mampir makan malam, ibu mau beli bahan makanan dulu ke pasar," Nyonya Yah melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan angka 10. Baru saja Yaya hendak memprotes, ibunya sudah mendahuluinya. "Sudah jam segini, nanti sayurnya habis, Ibu buru-buru, ini uangnya. Jangan lupa ya Yaya."

Setelah sang ibu berlalu, gadis itu menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Dia masih belum siap bertemu lagi dengan Boboiboy, dengan enggan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba, sambil berharap semoga tidak akan bertemu Boboiboy di sana.

 **-o-**

Yaya mengendap-endap dari jauh, iris hazelnya mengamati keberadaan Boboiboy, dia bersyukur saat tidak melihat sang pemuda di kedai itu. Dengan tenang Yaya menghampiri Ochobot yang bertugas menjaga kedai.

"Ochobot, empat batang cokelat padat spesial tok Aba yah. Sama tiga kaleng cokelat bubuk spesial juga…"

"Oke Yaya…"

Gadis berhijab pink itu duduk di salah satu kursi bundar yang tersedia sembari menunggu Ochobot menyiapkan pesanannya.

"Alamak! Aku lupa, cokelat batangannya habis Yaya, tunggu sebentar ya, Boboiboy sedang mengambilnya kok."

Yaya mengelus jidatnya sendiri, "Okelah, aku tunggu." Pada akhirnya tetap saja dia harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

"Yaya…" Sang gadis menoleh pada sumber suara. Boboiboy segera menaruh cokelat-cokelat yang dibawanya ke dalam kedai, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yaya memutar matanya, "Berenang" jawabnya singkat.

Otak pemuda itu melalang buana membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak mendengar jawaban Yaya. Dia tahu gadis itu pasti sedang membeli cokelat, tapi tak ada salahnya berbasa-basi kan.

Sang robot kuning sadar akan situasinya dan lebih memilih ke belakang kedai daripada harus jadi nyamuk, meninggalkan Boboiboy dan Yaya yang masih kikuk.

"Kau pesan apa?" Tanya Boboiboy akhirnya.

"Empat batang cokelat padat dan 3 kaleng cokelat bubuk."

Boboiboy dengan cekatan membungkus pesanan Yaya, "Mau buat biskuit?" tanyanya berbasa-basi.

"Hmm."

Boboiboy menyerahkan plastik berisi pesanan Yaya, "Permintaan maafku telat ya? Padahal aku sengaja memberimu waktu menenangkan pikiran."

Yaya menerima pesanannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy, saat berbalik pemuda itu menahannya.

"Boleh aku membantumu membuat biskuit?"

Yaya mendelik, tidak yakin dengan kesadaran Boboiboy, tapi entah kenapa kepalanya justru mengangguk menerima tawaran pemuda itu.

"Yess! Ochobot… kau jaga kedai ya, aku mau ke rumah Yaya."

Robot bulat kuning yang tadinya lenyap itu pun secepat kilat muncul sambil hormat, "Oke Boss!"

 **-o-**

"Sebenarnya aku bukan mau bikin biskuit…"

Boboiboy mendesah lega, akhirnya gadis itu mau berbicara juga padanya, dia sudah lelah merasakan kebungkaman gadis itu sejak dari kedainya hingga di dapur rumah gadis itu. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menunda dulu acara minta maafnya, daripada Yaya diam lagi.

"Terus mau bikin apa?"

"Cupcake, kakekku suka sekali cupcake,…" Yaya menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan, Boboiboy ikut membantu. "…kamu jangan gangguin, mending kamu nonton tv sana bareng Totoitoy."

"Kamu bisa bikin cupcake? Woah kenapa gak pernah bikinin aku…" Boboiboy ngeyel, dia tampak tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Yaya.

"Tok Aba kan sering bikin kue cokelat, jadi buat apa aku buatin," setelah memanaskan oven, Yaya berjinjit mengambil sebuah baskom yang cukup besar untuk tempat adonan, tapi tidak sampai karena letaknya terlalu tinggi. Boboiboy pun dengan sigap mengambilkannya.

"Makanya punya badan jangan pendek-pendek amat."

Alih-alih berterimakasih, akhirnya Yaya malah meninju lengan pemuda itu. "Kamu kalau mau ngejek terus mending pulang deh…"

Boboiboy meringis, "Iya…ya maaf… aku ke sini mau bantu kamu kok."

Yaya menyodorkan mentega, telur, gula, dan bahan lainnya pada Boboiboy, "Yaudah nih kocok sampe ngembang dan putih pucat, kalau udah kasi tau aku."

Boboiboy mengambil baskom itu, dengan lihai tangannya mulai menggunakan _hand mixer_.

"Yaya ini udah belum?"

Yaya yang sedang melelehkan cokelat berjengit, perasaan baru beberapa menit tapi Boboiboy sudah memanggilnya. "Aku kan udah bilang sampe putih pucat, ini masih kuning."

"Tapi kan udah ngembang." Protes Boboiboy.

"Belum cukup." Yaya kembali berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Satu jam kemudian cupcake tersebut sudah siap dicetak, tinggal dipanggang lalu dihias. Yaya menuangkan sebagian adonannya ke dalam loyang kecil-kecil berbentuk bunga.

"Yang bentuknya hati gak ada Ya?" Boboiboy yang berdiri di samping Yaya memperhatikan tangan gadis itu yang cekatan.

"Ada tapi lagi dipinjam tetangga."

Boboiboy mengangguk "Dasar tetangga gak modal, siapa tuh yang minjem? Padahal kalau ada yang bentuk hati pasti cocok banget."

"Ochobot" jawab Yaya singkat, padat , dan jelas.

"Oh…hehe" Pemuda itu terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Ini sisanya mau diapain?" Boboiboy menunjuk sisa adonan yang hanya diaduk-aduk oleh Yaya.

"Dipanggang juga lah, tunggu yang itu mateng dulu, gak muat." Jelas Yaya.

Boboiboy mengambilkan sebuah kursi untuk Yaya, "Nih duduk…jangan berdiri terus…" lalu dia sendiri bersandar di meja dapur. "Besok kalau kita udah nikah aku beliin kamu dua oven deh biar gak capek nunggu."

"Kita kan udah putus Boboiboy, baru kemarin lho. Masa kamu gak inget."

"Putus kan bisa balikan, lagian kalau kamu gak mau balikan sam aku hari ini, gak mungkin kan kamu ngijinin aku nemenin kamu sekarang."

Mungkin yang dikatakan Boboiboy benar, Yaya memang ingin berbaikan dengan pemuda itu. Tapi rasanya entahlah, dia masih ragu, dia juga malu. Baru 24 jam putus masa udah balikan, rasanya terlalu cepat.

"Eh ada nak Boboiboy…"

Kedua remaja itu menoleh ke pintu dapur, Boboiboy segera menghampiri sang calon mertua lalu mengambil barang bawaannya yang terlihat berat. Nyonya Yah tersenyum memandang calon menantunya yang feminist lagi sopan.

"Abis dari pasar ya Tante?"

"Iya ni, belanja buat masak nanti malam. Nak Boboiboy sudah lama ya?" sang ibu pun melirik pada anaknya, "Eh Yaya, kau tidak menyajikan sesuatu untuk Boboiboy?" Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas saat anaknya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tak perlu repot-repot Tante, Boboiboy ke sini bantuin Yaya bikin cupcake aja kok."

"Wah cupcakenya udah jadi ya? Baguslah, nanti bawain juga buat atokmu ya...Tante tinggal dulu sebentar."

Boboiboy mengangguk menyaksikan calon mertuanya yang sudah beranjak dari dapur. Perhatian pemuda itu kembali terfokus pada gadis berhijab pink yang mengaduk-aduk adonannya sambil menahan kantuk. Tanpa sadar Yaya mulai menggigit sendok yang berlumur adonan kue hingga ujung bibirnya belepotan. Boboiboy yang melihat pemandangan itu menyeringai, lalu mendekati Yaya.

"Bibirmu kotor, sini ku bersihkan…" Yaya melonjak mundur, mengira Boboiboy akan berbuat macam-macam. Namun pemuda itu hanya mengusap ujung bibir gadis itu dengan jari tangannya.

"Takut aku menciummu?" Boboiboy masih mengelus lembut ujung bibir gadis itu. "Aku takkan melakukannya kalau kamu nggak ngijinin."

Wajah Yaya merah padam, malu karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Kena kau!" Yaya menyentuh pipinya yang dicolek oleh pemuda bertopi terbalik yang sedang tertawa melihat wajahnya, didapatinya adonan kue belepotan di pipinya. Yaya yang tidak terima mengambil sendok yang dia gigit tadi lalu mengusapkannya pada kening pemuda itu. Kini giliran Yaya yang tertawa.

"Aku juga bisa balas, week!" tukas Yaya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Boboiboy lalu mengambil sisa-sisa adonan dari mixer yang digunakannya, lalu memegang lengan Yaya dan mencoret lagi wajah gadis manis itu sambil tertawa.

Kini terjadilah aksi coret mencoret wajah antara kedua remaja tersebut diiringi suara tawa lepas, cukup aneh mengingat mereka baru saja bertengkar kemarin.

 _Tiiing…_

Suara oven yang menandakan kuenya sudah matang menginterupsi kedua remaja yang masih asyik bercanda. Yaya segera mematikan oven lalu mengambil lap dan mengeluarkan adonannya.

"Tinggal dihias!" sahut Yaya bersemangat, "Kamu tuangin sisa adonannya ke sini ya, tinggal sedikit kok, terus masukin lagi ke ovennya, atur suhunya 180 derajat celcius. Jangan lebih. Aku mau hias ini dulu."

Boboiboy mengangguk lalu segera mengerjakan perintah sang mantan kekasih.

"Cantik banget, sama kayak yang bikin." Boboiboy menggoda Yaya yang sedang menghias cupcakenya dengan cream, messes, dan bahan lainnya.

Yaya melirik Boboiboy yang berjongkok di samping gadis itu sambil menempelkan dagunya di meja dapur, gadis itu tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Mau aku bantuin?" tawar Boboiboy. Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya, satu persatu cupcake berbentuk bunga tersebut selesai dihias oleh jari mungilnya, "Gak usah, nantinya jadinya jelek."

Karena tidak diizinkan membantu, jadi Boboiboy hanya menonton Yaya menghias cupcake, namun matanya hanya tertuju pada wajah gadis itu. Ditelusurinya setiap inchi wajah Yaya, matanya yang bulat bersinar, hidung mungilnya yang tidak terlalu mancung tapi sedap dipandang, alis yang terjejer rapi, pipi yang halus, dan bibir yang menggoda.

Boboiboy segera menepiskan pikiran itu dari otaknya, pemuda itu memukul kepalanya sendiri, dia harus mengenyahkan rasa penasarannya kalau ingin gadis itu kembali padanya.

"Kamu kenapa Boboiboy?" Yaya bertanya sambil menghias cupcakenya yang terakhir.

"Engh…gak apa-apa kok… hehe" Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, bisa-bisa Yaya memukulnya kalau tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Nak Boboiboy nanti makan malam di sini yah, kakekknya Yaya mau mampir buat makan malam."

Yaya menoleh pada ibunya yang masuk tiba-tiba, "Ibu, Boboiboy kan harus membantu atoknya, jangan aneh-aneh deh…"

"Baik Tante, atok pasti gak keberatan kok." Bantah Boboiboy terhadap protes Yaya.

Sementara sang gadis hanya memutar matanya bosan. Dia dan Boboiboy kan sudah putus, tapi kenapa keluarganya justru semakin lengket dengan pemuda ini.

 **-o-**

Kedua insan yang masih berstatus sebagai mantan itu kini tengah duduk di bawah naungan langit berbintang di kursi taman dekat kedai Kokotiam. Awalnya usai makan malam bersama calon kakek mertua, Boboiboy memutuskan untuk pulang, tapi jam tangannya baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, satu jam lagi sebelum kedai atoknya tutup. Jadi pemuda itu memilih mengunjungi kedai kakeknya terlebih dahulu.

Namun sesuai rencana Boboiboy yang 'memaksa' Yaya agar mengantarkan makanan pada atoknya secara langsung, dengan alasan atoknya akan lebih senang jika Yaya yang memberinya. Apalagi gadis itu juga sudah menyiapkan salad buah dan sayur untuk tok Aba. Beruntung meskipun kemampuan membuat biskuit Yaya sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan, tapi masakannya yang lain sangat enak. Benar-benar calon istri yang pas untuk Boboiboy.

"Cupcake bikinan kamu enak banget Ya… kapan-kapan buatin lagi yah, khusus buat aku." Ujar Boboiboy jujur sambil menyantap cupcake yang mereka buat bersama.

Yaya melirik pemuda di sampingnya, "Kamu kan bisa beli di kantin, ngapain repot-repot minta aku yang bikin."

Boboiboy merengut, "Kan buatan pacar sendiri pasti lebih enak."

Yaya tertawa, "Sejak kapan aku jadi pacarmu lagi? Lagipula biskuitku saja kamu sia-siain."

"Jadi kamu belum mau balikan sama aku?"

Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat pelan, Boboiboy menghembuskan nafas pasrah, "Ku kira kamu udah maafin aku."

Yaya gemas melihat pemuda itu yang kini menunduk lesu, "Aku udah maafin kamu kok. Tapi rasanya gak enak aja terlalu cepat balikan." Sang gadis memandang lurus ke langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang.

"Kenapa?" tukas Boboiboy sambil menyantap cupcakenya.

Yaya menoleh, "Kasihan sama fansgirlmu." Gadis itu lalu tersenyum jahil. "Mereka kan baru aja bersuka cita karena kita putus, bahkan sekarang GPBJ udah ganti nama jadi GPFJ."

Boboiboy mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "GPFJ? Singkatan dari?"

"Gerakan Pendukung Fang Jomblo" Yaya mengejanya sambil memainkan kepalanya, lalu kedua remaja itu tertawa bersama.

"Hahaa… ada-ada aja siswi di sekolah kita…" Boboiboy masih geleng-geleng kepala.

Yaya tersenyum lebar, "Entahlah, tadi Ying yang kasi tau aku, katanya kabar kita putus udah tersebar di seantero SMA Pulau Rintis, terus organisasi gak jelas itu udah ganti nama jadi GPFJ, kasihan Ying, heh…"

Boboiboy memperhatikan wajah Yaya lekat-lekat, "Aku punya sesuatu buat kamu."

Yaya menoleh lagi, "Apa?"

"Ikut aku sebentar," kini Boboiboy sudah berganti menjadi wujud Taufan. "Ayo naik,"

Yaya terlonjak, "Eh mau ke mana? Ini udah malem."

Boboiboy berdecak, "Sebentar aja."

Yaya pun menaiki hoverboard milik Taufan dengan takut-takut, hoverboard itu langsung membawa kedua penumpangnya terbang, Yaya yang khawatir memegang lengan Boboiboy, bukan apa-apa, ini kali pertama Yaya menumpang di hoverboard Taufan, biasanya dia bisa terbang sendiri.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Tenang aja, deket kok…" Boboiboy senyam-senyum sendiri karena Yaya memeluk lengannya. "Ini udah nyampe" pengendali elemen angina itu mendaratkan hoverboardnya dengan mulus.

Yaya hanya cengo mendapati lahan kosong di hadapannya, tidak ada apapun. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terdapat pohon yang mengelilingi tanah lapang yang cukup luas, di bagian pinggirnya terdapat bekas-bekas tiang lampu yang sudah rusak. Itu saja.

Yaya berbalik menghadap Boboiboy untuk meminta penjelasan.

Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya di kepala Yaya, "Pejamkan matamu." Yaya menurutinya, lalu Boboiboy melepaskan tangannya, "Jangan mengintip" peringatnya pada Yaya.

Boboiboy segera berganti wujud lagi menjadi gempa, matanya terpejam berusaha berkonsentrasi. Telapak tangannya dia tempelkan pada tanah, detik berikutnya Yaya merasakan getaran pada kakinya, seperti gempa bumi dalam skala ringan.

"Tetap pejamkan matamu." Peringat Boboiboy lagi seolah tahu Yaya hendak protes.

Boboiboy berganti wujud lagi menjadi Api, untung saat ini dia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan api. Boboiboy api lalu menendang bola-bola api pada tiang-tiang rusak di pinggir tanah lapang tersebut, merasa puas Boboiboy Api tersenyum lebar sebelum berganti lagi menjadi wujud Air, elemental yang satu ini segera menciptakan bola-bola air, disebarkannya bola air tersebut secara merata menggantungkannya di udara.

Terakhir Boboiboy berganti wujud lagi menjadi Halilintar, elemental bertopi lurus ke depan itu mendekati Yaya. "Sekarang kau boleh buka mata."

Gadis berhijab pink itu perlahan-lahan menarik kelopak matanya, irisnya beberapa kali mengerjap sebelum menyadari perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada tempat ini.

Lahan yang tadinya kosong kini bagai disulap menjadi taman tanpa bunga yang sangat indah. Di sekitarnya tercipta tempat bermain sederhana dari tanah.

Terdapat bola-bola air yang terlihat seperti lampu berwarna biru menggantung di udara. Lahan tersebut kini dikelilingi oleh cahaya dari api yang terpasang di tiang-tiang lampu yang rusak. Lalu di tengah lahan itu terdapat dinding menjulang tinggi yang terbuat murni dari tanah dengan tekstur yang kasar bertuliskan huruf-huruf yang menonjol dari dinding itu.

Yaya mengernyit, tidak bisa membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

Boboiboy terkekeh sambil menggaruk topinya, "Harusnya itu dibaca 'I'M SORRY'"

Yaya tersenyum simpul kemudian berjalan mengitari tempat tersebut. Gadis itu melipat tangannya ke belakang punggung sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kamu suka?"

Yaya melonjak saat menyadari Boboiboy berada di dekatnya, gadis berhijab pink itu hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku kemarin, aku juga minta maaf karena membuang biskuit pemberianmu, sungguh bukannya aku nggak hargai, tapi… aduh gimana ngejelasinnya ya…mmm" Boboiboy memasang pose berpikir.

"Iya aku ngerti, Ying udah ngejelasin semuanya kok kemarin." Jawab Yaya yang membuat Boboiboy dalam hati berterimakasih pada Ying.

"Eh…ngomong-ngomong kamu kok…" Yaya menunjuk Boboiboy dari atas ke bawah.

"Ohiya hampir lupa, ada satu lagi yang mau aku kasih." Boboiboy memutar Yaya 90 derajat menggunakan tangan kirinya, sementara sebelah tangannya masih tersembunyi di balik punggung.

Boboiboy mengeluarkan setangkai mawar merah yang teraliri listrik. "Mawar haliintar untukmu."

Boboiboy menyerahkan mawar jadi-jadian itu sambil terkekeh, Yaya pun tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tangannya terulur menerima mawar tersebut.

"Jangan disentuh!" ucap Boboiboy panic.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Nanti kesetrum, ini sebagai simbolik aja kok, tadi sore aku nyari bunga mawar merah sih, tapi gak dapet-dapet, jadi ya…"

Yaya tertawa lagi mendengar pengakuan pengendali 5 elemen itu, hatinya terenyuh terhadap usaha pemuda ini, tanpa terasa matanya meneteskan setetes bening.

"Kok nangis sih? Kamu marah?" Boboiboy segera berubah menjadi Boboiboy yang normal, lalu pemuda itu pun menghapus air mata gadis yang teramat disayanginya ini.

Yaya menggeleng pelan, "Terimakasih Boboiboy…"

Pemuda itu mengulum senyum, "Jadi sekarang kita udah balikan kan?"

"Terserah kamu aja" jawab Yaya sambil mengelap sudut matanya, Boboiboy yang tidak tahan melihat sikap Yaya memencet hidung gadis itu dengan gemas hingga membuat Yaya bersungut dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Lagi-lagi pikiran sang pengendali elemen melayang-layang melihat bibir ranum gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya lagi. Dienyahkannya pikiran-pikiran itu, dia bertekad akan mencuci otaknya sesampainya di rumah nanti.

"Pulang yuk," Boboiboy mengulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis berhijab pink, "Udah malem." sambungnya lagi. Yaya meraih tangan Boboiboy, kedua remaja itu pun berjalan pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Yaya…"

"Hm…"

"Kalau cium bibir nggak boleh, cium pipi aja gimana?" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Boboiboy pun sukses mendapat hadiah dari sang kekasih berupa cubitan di pinggangnya.

"Awhh… jangan galak-galak dong, kan cuma nanya."

"Lagian kamu sih…" Yaya merengut kesal.

"Eh tapi kamu tau gak sebenernya aku pengen banget cium kamu di mana?" Yaya menggeleng.

"Tebak dong!"

"Mmm… kening?"

"Bukan"

"Pipi?"

"Bukan"

"Kepala?"

"Bukan"

"Bibir?"

"Kamu juga ngarep ya?" Boboiboy pun akhirnya mendapat bogeman di punggunnya.

"Galaknya pacarku…" ujar Boboiboy sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Mau mulai lagi?"

"Eh enggak…ampun…ampun…"

"Terus di mana?"

Langkah Boboiboy terhenti, Yaya juga ikut berhenti. Diputarnya tubuh sang kekasih agar wajah mereka berhadapan, Boboiboy pun semakin memajukan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata, mengikis jarak antara dia dan Yaya.

Sementara Yaya yang jantungnya berdegup kencang mengumpulkan energi gravitasi dalam jumlah besar di kepalan tangannya. Bersiap-siap meninju pemuda ini jika melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

Gerakan Boboiboy terus berlanjut melewati bagian wajah sang gadis, dengan suara teramat lirih dia berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu. "Aku ingin menciummu di depan ayahmu, ketika para saksi sudah menge'sah'kan hubungan kita di pelaminan nanti."

Kontan wajah Yaya bersemu merah mendengarnya, apalagi menyadari tindakan Boboiboy selanjutnya. Pemuda itu perlahan meraih jemari Yaya lalu mengecup punggung tangan sang gadis.

"Aku akan menjaga batas-batas hubungan kita, aku ingin melindungimu dari semua laki-laki di dunia ini, termasuk diriku sendiri."

Yaya hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar tulusnya ucapan Boboiboy, yah gadis itu yakin Boboiboy akan menjaga dirinya. Pemuda itu tidak akan melewati batas-batas kewajaran. Kini Yaya tidak akan meragukannya lagi.

Gadis itu bersyukur menjadi gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh pemuda ini. Dia merasa diperlakukan bak seorang ratu, yah itu artinya Yaya juga harus memperlakukan sang kekasih bagai seorang raja. Yaya akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya. Mungkin bisa dengan membuatkannya biskuit yang lebih baik. Yaya memastikan dirinya harus mencoba resep baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga nulis ini, besok senin aku UAS nih, jadi hiatus dulu nulis dua minggu, makanya meskipun chapter ini panjang banget tapi tetep aku jadiin satu.**

 **Ini aneh ya? Apalagi pas kejutan dari Boboiboy buat Yaya… suer gak tau kenapa saya bisa nulis gitu, padahal gak kepikiran sama sekali. Kayaknya sih efek nulis sambil nonton si unyu Ang dan si tampan Zuko… haha…**

 **Well, kekuatan Boboiboy mirip sih sama avatar #salahfandomwoy**

 **Yaudah, cukup sekian dari saya. Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan. Silahkan memberi coret-coret pendapat atau apapun di kolom review. Gak butuh 5 menit kan buat ngereview? Hehe**

 **Silent reader? ke laut aje xD**


End file.
